Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist Forever: Season 1: The Saga Begins
by siderisn
Summary: In the real world, Yu-Gi-Oh has become so popular that duel disks actually exist. Any one who is anyone duels. One day, Kody Wells discovers his missing grandpa's deck and ends up caught in battle against duelists being possessed by mysterious cards. Can Max and his new friends discover whats going on and save the possessed duelists? Or are they out of their league. ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1: The Duels Begin

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist Forever! Season 1: The Saga Begins **

Hello people, this is my own Yu-Gi-Oh! story. But this story takes place in the real world, where in the future real duel disks have been designed because the game became so popular.

* * *

Summary:

Kody Wells is a young duelist living in Japan. His friends believe he could be the best duelist in the world, if his parents would allow him to buy more cards. Kody's deck is old, has no balance and despite his good dueling skills, can't win every match.

When Kody discovers his missing Grand Father's deck, Kody's epic duel journey begins.

* * *

**1. Let the Duels Begin! **

Kody Wells sat up in bed as his alarm clock went off. Kody rubbed his eyes and flipped the covers off of himself.

He jumped out of bed and walked to the mirror. He pulled out a comb and brushed his brown hair as he stared into the mirror and looked at his own blue eyes.

He went to his draws and pulled out his yellow school t-shirt and black school shorts.

He quickly threw them on and walked over to his desk. Kody picked up his duel disk and straped it to his wrist. Kody then picked up a black deck box that contained a deck and strapped it to the black belt around his waist.

He quickly sprinted down the stairs and into the kitchen. He grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl and a juice box. Kody placed the items in his bag before swinging it over his back and quietly walking out the door. Kody hopped on his bike and rode off.

Kody loved dueling, and it helped that he was really good at it. Yu-Gi-Oh! became so popular that they actually created real Duel Disk's based on the Battle City disk. Everyone had one, but the only problem for Kody was that his parent's didn't like the game. They never allowed him to buy new cards and told him that if anyone gave him some they would be having a stern talk with their parents. Kody's deck was outdated and had no balance, so even though he had so much talent, he would lose most of the time.

Kody arrived at school and jumped off of his bike. He placed a lock on it and entered the school.

He made his way through the classrooms until he came to his. Kody slid open the door and entered. Kody took a seat next to his friend Jacob who was looking through his warrior deck.

"Hey Kody," said Jacob.

"Jacob," replied Kody.

"Guess what?" said Jacob. "I got a brand new warrior deck today. I fixed it up last night. Want to duel until the teacher arrives?"

"Sure," replied Kody who then sighed.

Kody and Jacob declared they were going to duel to the class and everyone moved to the sides to watch. Kody and Jacob took their respective sides on the ends of the classroom and activated their disks.

* * *

**Kody Wells 4000 VS Jacob Samson 4000**

**"Duel!"**

* * *

**Turn 1: Jacob**

"I'll kick this duel off! Draw!" cried Jacob as he swiftly drew a card and added it to his hand. "I summon Gearfried the Iron Knight!"

Gearfried the Iron Knight: Attack 1800

A black armoured knight appeared.

"Then I equip him with the spell Lightning Blade!" continued Jacob.

Gearfried the Iron Knight: Attack 1800-2600

An electric sword appeared and Gearfried to hold of it.

"Now usually," continued Jacob. "If I equipped Gearfired with something, he'd destroy it. But I use Equip Morph! Now all equip spells can't be destroyed!"

"I end my turn," finished Jacob impressed by his own move.

* * *

**Turn 2: Kody**

"My move!" declared Kody. "I draw!"

Kody looked over at his hand. Even though his deck had awful balance, he had managed to draw a great hand.

"I play Mystical Space Typhoon!" exclaimed Kody. "I destroy Equip Morph!"

A black typhoon appeared and smashed away Equip Morph. Thus making Gearfried destroy Lightning Blade as it was an equip card.

Gearfried the Iron Knight: 2600-1800

"Now I summon Swift Ninja!" cried Kody.

Swift Ninja: Attack 500

A red and black ninja appeared.

"Now I use his effect!" continued Kody. "I get to summon out another monster from my hand! I choose Level Blitz Geo!"

Level Blitz Geo: Attack 1500

A man wearing green and blue spandex and had a helmet on appeared.

"Thanks to his effect," continued Kody. "I can increase the level of a monster on my field! I change Swift Ninja to level 4! Now I use my Level Blitz Geo level 4 and my Swift Ninja also level 4 to build the overlay network! I XYZ summon Number 39 Utopia!"

Number 39 Utopia: Attack 2500

A white and gold armoured knight with wings and two swords appeared.

"Attack Gearfried!" commanded Kody. "Hope Sword Slash!"

Utopia swung its golden sword and slashed Gearfried in half.

Jacob: 4000-3300

"I throw a card face down and end my turn!" finished Kody.

"You stink Jacob," said a classmate. "Kody beats you nearly every time and his deck balance is awful."

"He drew a good hand," shot back Jacob.

* * *

**Turn 3: Jacob**

"Don't let me down deck," said Jacob as he drew a card. Jacob looked at it and smiled. "I play Monster Reborn to bring back Gearfried!"

Gearfried the Iron Knight: Attack 1800

"Now I play Release Restraint!" cheered Jacob. "I release Gearfried to bring out a much bigger and badder monster! I summon Gearfried the Swordmaster!"

Gearfried's armour burst open to reveal a warrior with long hair and a sword.

Gearfried the Swordmaster: Attack 2600

"Now I equip him with Assault Armour!" continued Jacob. "This gives him 300 attack!"

Gearfried was surrounded by red energy and powered up.

Gearfried the Swordmaster: Attack 2600-2900

"And now that Gearfried's equipped with a card, I get to destroy a monster on your field like Utopia!" cheered Jacob.

Utopia exploded and Kody grunted as it happened.

"Now by getting rid of Assault Armour!" continued Jacob. "Gearfried can attack twice!"

Gearfried the Swordmaster: Attack 2900-2600

"Gearfried attack twice and end the duel!" commanded Jacob.

"He's going to win with a one turn kill," said some kids in shock.

Gearfried slashed at Kody and he cried out as the blade slashed at him.

Kody: 4000-1400

"Now hit him again!" cheered Jacob.

"I play my trap Sword Lust!" interrupted Kody. "I can negate this one attack now!"

As Gearfried swung, its sword vanished.

"Turn end," finished Jacob.

"Kody's toast," said a student.

* * *

**Turn 4: Nick **

'Darn it,' thought Kody as he looked at his hand. 'I don't have a card that can get me through this. And I lost like the only good card in my deck Utopia. No, I can't give up. My deck may be pretty weak and unbalanced but I can still win.'

"I draw!" exclaimed Kody. Kody smiled when he saw he had drawn Reload. "I play reload! I shuffle my two card hand into my deck and draw two new cards!"

Kody did just that and hoped for the best. Kody smiled as he saw one of the cards he drew was Change of Heart, the only other card besides Utopia that was good.

"I play Change of Heart!" shouted Kody as he slid the spell into his disk.

"Not that card!" panicked Jacob.

"I take control of Gearfried!" added Kody. "Now I summon Little-Winguard!"

Little Winguard: Attack 1400

A small blue armoured monster with a small shield and sword appeared.

"This can't be," said Jacob. "This deck was supposed to be the best."

"Like you said," replied Kody. "I drew a good hand. Gearfried and Winguard attack!"

Jacob cried out as the two monsters attacked him.

Jacob: 3300-0700-0000

**Win: Kody**

* * *

At lunch, Kody was watching the duels breaking out from a bench. Jacob was continuing to test his new warrior deck against various opponents.

'I wish I could buy more cards so I could power up my deck,' thought Kody. 'But my parents won't let me. I was lucky that I beat Jacob. If I hadn't drawn Change of Heart I would have been smashed.'

Kody suddenly heard Jacob cry out and jumped of the bench. Kody raced over to Jacob who was lying on the ground defeated.

"You think you're deck is actually good," spat the duelist who had defeated Jacob. He was tall and a bit overweight. He had short black hair and red eyes. He was none other then, Bradley Cooper. One of the top duelists in the school.

Bradley walked over to Jacob and picked up some of his scattered cards.

"However," said Bradley. "You do have some good cards in here."

Bradley took some of Jacob's cards and walked off.

"Hey!" cried out Kody as he came to Jacob's side. "What do you think you're doing?"

Bradley turned around and said, "Well if it isn't little Kody Wells, the duelist with the worst deck in school."

"Give back Jacob's cards!" demanded Kody.

"No way," snorted Bradley.

"You piece of trash!" snapped Kody. "You don't deserve to be a duelist."

Bradley death starred Kody and then punched him. Kody flew back and landed next to Jacob.

"You dare call me trash!" roared Bradley. "I'm going to beat you so bad that you'll never duel again. But I'm going to give you a chance. Tomorrow, we meet in the park for a duel. If I win, I get to take your entire deck and I get to bash you as much as I want. If you win, I return Jacob's cards. You better show."

And with that, Bradley walked off.

* * *

Kody sat on his bed looking over his cards.

"This sucks," whined Kody. "I'll never beat one of the top duelists in school with this deck. What can I do?"

Kody looked at his desk and saw a picture of him and his grandpa. Kody's grandpa had been missing for 5 years now and he had no idea were he had gone nor did anyone else.

Kody silently went up to the attic and looked around in some old boxes. The boxes contained some of his Grandpa's stuff and Kody liked to look through it.

After looking through the things for a while, Kody decided to go to bed when he tripped on a small black box.

Kody cursed under his breath as he stood up and examined the small black box. Kody had never noticed it before.

Kody opened it up to reveal a dueling deck. On the inside of the lid was a thin piece of tape. Written on the tape was, _Property of Damian Wells. _

"This is Grandpa's deck?" questioned Kody. "I never knew he dueled."

Max pulled out the deck and flipped through it.

'This deck is super powerful,' thought Kody. 'If I combined this with my skills I could win the duel tomorrow.'

* * *

Bradley had invited some people to watch the duel and told everyone in the park to watch.

Jacob was there and was wearing black shorts, a white shirt and a blue jumped.

Bradley was wearing a red vest over a white t-shirt and also wore blue shorts.

That was when Kody appeared wearing a light green t-shirt, blue jeans and a black zip hoodie jumper.

"Prepare to lose," stated Bradley as he activated his disk.

'With this deck,' thought Kody. 'I can win this.'

"Bring it!" declared Kody as he activated his disk.

"You can do it Kody!" cheered Jacob as the crowd of people were eager were ready to watch the duel.

'Who am I kidding,' thought Jacob. 'He's going to be smashed.'

* * *

**Kody Wells 4000 VS Bradley Cooper 4000**

**"Duel!"**

* * *

**Turn 1: Bradley**

"I'll kick this off! Draw!" cried Bradley. "I think I'll go easy on you since your deck is totally out balanced! So I'll summon Battle Ox and end my turn!"

Battle Ox: Attack 1700

A Minotaur wearing red armour and wielding an axe appeared.

* * *

**Turn 2: Kody**

"My move! I draw!" exclaimed Kody.

'Alright,' thought Kody. "I've got the perfect hand to destroy him.'

"I summon Shield Wing Dragon in attack mode!" shouted Kody.

Shield Wing Dragon: Attack 1000

A green dragon with shield like wings appeared.

'He never had that card,' thought Jacob confused.

"Now I banish him!" stated Kody. "So I can special summon this bad-boy from my hand!"

"What's he doing?" panicked Bradley.

"I special summon the Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!" roared Kody.

Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon: Attack 2800

A black metallic dragon with red eyes and red patterns all over its body appeared and gave a fierce roar.

"No way!" panicked Bradley. "I've left myself wide open!"

"Now I use his ability!" declared Kody. "I can special summon a dragon type monster from my hand or graveyard! I special summon Red-Eyes Black Dragon!"

Red-Eyes Black Dragon: Attack 2400

A black dragon with red eyes appeared.

"Red-Eyes Black Dragon attack!" commanded Kody. "Black Fire Bullet!"

A dark red fire ball exploded from the dragon's mouth and smashed into the Minotaur.

Bradley: 4000-3300

"Now Darkness Metal Dragon attack with Dark Metallic Meteor!"

The metallic dragon shot out a dark red fire ball that smashed into Bradley and sent him flying.

Bradley: 3300-0500

"Go Kody!" cheered Jacob as some of the crowd cheered also. Kody's monsters impressed everyone.

"I set a card and end my turn," finished Kody.

* * *

**Turn 3: Bradley**

"You're going to pay for that with interest!" spat Bradley. "I draw! I summon X-Head Cannon!"

X-Head Cannon: Attack 1800

A blue machine monster with cannons on its shoulders appeared.

"Then I activate Double Summon from my hand!" continued Bradley. "Now I can normal summon twice this turn! I summon Y-Dragon Head!"

Y-Dragon Head: Attack 1500

A red mechanical dragon appeared.

"Now they automatically fuse together to create XY-Dragon Cannon!"

XY-Dragon Cannon: Attack 2200

X-Head Cannon connected to the back of Y-Dragon Head and electricity pulsed through them.

"Then I play Megamorph!" exclaimed Bradley. "I have lower life points so my monster's attack doubles!"

"Oh no!" panicked Jacob.

XY-Dragon Cannon: Attack 2200-4400

"Destroy Darkness Metal Dragon with Hyper Blast!" roared Bradley.

The Dragon's mouth opened and unleashed a stream of energy while the cannons fired.

"I use the trap Threatening Roar!" cried Kody. "Now your monster can't attack!"

A roar was emitted from the trap and blasted away the attack.

"Turn end," spat Bradley.

* * *

**Turn 4: Kody**

"I draw!" cried Kody. "I play Polymerization! I fuse Red-Eyes on the field with Blue-Eyes in my hand! I fusion summon Yin Yang Dragon!"

Yin Yang Dragon: Attack ?

A dragon appeared. On its chest was the yin yang symbol and it was also on the shoulders and the wings. Half of the dragon's body was white while the other black.

"I can only summon this guy by using a dark and light dragon as materials!" explained Kody. "And its attack is equal to the attack and defense of the materials!"

Yin Yang Dragon: Attack 5400

"This can't be," mumbled Bradley. "I can't lose."

"Ying Yang attack!" commanded Kody. "Supremacy Blast!"

A stream of white and black energy was unleashed from the dragon's mouth and smashed into XY. The machine blew up with a bang and ended the duel.

Bradley: 0500-0000

**Win: Kody**

* * *

"That will teach you," said Kody as he took back Jacob's cards and walked away.

The crowd cheered for Kody and he walked up to an awestruck Jacob and returned his cards.

"Thanks," said Jacob. "That new deck of yours is awesome."

"It's my Grandpa's," replied Kody. "And now it's mine. I'll use this deck to take on any challenge that comes my way."

* * *

**What did you all think of the first chapter? Please tell what you think. Also, please review! **

* * *

**Made up cards:**

**Equip Morph (Spell) **

**Swift Ninja (Monster)**

**Level Blitz Geo (Monster)**

**Sword Lust (Trap)**

**Shield Wing Dragon (Monster)**

**Yin Yang Dragon (Monster) **

* * *

**Real Cards: **

**Kody:**

**Mystical Space Typhoon (Spell) **

**Reload (Spell)**

**Change of Heart (Spell) **

**Little Winguard (Monster)**

**Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon (Monster)**

**Red-Eyes Black Dragon (Monster) **

**Threatening Roar (Trap)**

**Polymerization (Spell) **

**Blue-Eyes White Dragon (Monster) **

* * *

**Jacob:**

**Gearfried the Iron Knight (Monster)**

**Lightning Blade (Spell)**

**Monster Reborn (Spell)**

**Release Restraint (Spell)**

**Gearfried the Swordmaster (Monster) **

**Assault Armour (Spell) **

* * *

**Bradley: **

**Battle Ox (Monster)**

**X-Head Cannon (Monster)**

**Double Summon (Spell) **

**Y-Dragon Head (Monster)**

**XY-Dragon Cannon (Monster) **

**Megamorph (Spell)**

* * *

**Winning Cards:**

**Duel 1-Kody VS Jacob: Change of Heart**

**Duel 2-Kody VS Bradley: Yin Yang Dragon **


	2. Chapter 2: Playing with Fire

**I hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter. Thank you Gingercookiessnaps and utopianking for reviewing! Please continued to do so! **

* * *

**2. Playing with Fire**

* * *

Kody walked through the streets slowly with his hands stuffed in his pockets. He was heading for a Game Store in town were a tournament was being held.

'This will be an even better way to test my new deck further,' he thought with a smile.

He rounded a corner and saw the Game Shop but was shocked to see all of these kids lying on the ground.

Kody quickly ran up to them and asked what happened.

The only reply he got was mumbles and very faintly…The Masked Flare.

Kody stood up and entered the shop; the owner was nowhere to be seen. That was when he heard some sobbing and looked over the counter to see the Owner curled up in a ball.

"What are you doing?" asked Kody.

"We didn't stand a chance against him," replied the Owner. "He defeated all of us and took our best cards."

The Owner then unleashed the full water works and Kody backed away.

"What kind of duelist steals people's cards?" asked Kody angrily as he exited the shop.

That was when he saw a shadow out of the corner of his eye.

"Hey you!" called out Kody as he chased after the shadow.

Kody must have chased the shadow for about 5 blocks before he managed to corner it in an abandoned building.

Kody stepped inside and saw the person he was chasing was standing on a podium. He was wearing black jeans and white sneakers. He was wearing a red hoodie with the hood up. The position the boy was standing in meant the shadows covered his face.

"Leave me alone!" demanded the Boy.

"I don't think so!" replied Kody. "I going to beat you and get those cards back!"

"I don't want to fight you!" replied the Boy.

"You don't have a choice!" stated Kody. "You stole those cards for no good reason. So I'll get them back!"

The Boy gritted his teeth and looked around before he lowered his head and said, "I am the Masked Flare. Prepare to duel."

The two activated their disks and inserted their decks. They drew five cards and began.

* * *

**Kody Wells 4000 VS The Masked Flare 4000**

**"Duel!" **

* * *

**Turn 1: The Masked Flare**

"I'll get this party started!" declared Flare. "I draw! And I summon Solar Flare Dragon!"

Solar Flare Dragon: Attack 1500

A flaming dragon with sun like flames appeared.

"Now I play the Heat Wave spell!" continued Flare. "I can special summon another fire attribute monster from my deck level 4 or below to the field! I bring out a second Solar Flare Dragon!"

Solar Flare Dragon: Attack 1500

"And now their effects activate!" roared Flare. "When there is another pyro type monster on my field, you can't attack Solar Flare! So now you can't attack either! I set a card and end my turn!"

The Solar Dragon's then unleashed two streams of fire that smashed into Kody.

Kody: 4000-3500-3000

"What the heck?" questioned Kody as he stumbled back from the attack.

"At my end phase," explained Flare. "These two bad boys inflict 500 points of damage."

* * *

**Turn 2: Kody**

'That's a tough combo,' thought Kody. 'I can't attack and those two dragons will inflict damage each turn.'

"My move! I draw!" cried Kody. "Since you have monsters while I have none, I can special summon Vice Dragon to the field with its attack and defense halved!"

Vice Dragon: Attack 2000-1000

A purple dragon with green wings appeared.

"Now I tribute Vice Dragon to advance summon Luster Dragon 2!"

Luster Dragon 2: Attack 2400

A dragon coloured emerald green appeared.

'Now to make sure I can block his combo fro this turn,' thought Kody.

"I set two cards face down and end my turn!" finished Kody.

* * *

**Turn 3: The Masked Flare**

"I draw!" shouted Flare. "I play the spell Raigeki! This destroys all of your monsters!"

A bolt of lightning came down and blasted away Luster Dragon.

"Hey!" shouted Kody. "You can't use a card like that!"

Flare gritted his teeth and looked around again. He then looked at Kody and replied, "I don't care."

Kody didn't know what to say.

'What's with this guy?' thought Kody.

"Now I play Unite Attack! For this turn, two of my monsters can attack together!" stated Flare.

Solar Flare Dragon + Solar Flare Dragon: Attack 3000

"Twin streams of fury!" roared Flare.

The dragons unleashed two streams of fire that was headed towards Kody.

"I play the trap card Threatening Roar!" interrupted Kody. "This stops you from attacking!"

A roar was emitted from the trap and it negated the attacks.

"I end my turn!" finished Flare. "And now my monsters effects activate and will inflict 1000 points of damage!"

Then the dragons roared and were about to inflict another 1000 points of damage on Kody.

"I play the trap card Judgment of the Heavens!" exclaimed Kody. "I negate this damage and special summon a monster with attack points equal or less then the damage I should have taken! I summon Kaibaman!"

Kaibaman: Attack 200

A man appeared wearing a white sleeveless lab coat. He also had long hair and was wearing a Blue-Eyes helmet.

* * *

**Turn 4: Kody**

"My move again! I draw!" cried Kody. "I release my Kaibaman to special summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon to the field!"

Blue-Eyes White Dragon: Attack 3000

A white dragon with blue eyes appeared.

"I doesn't matter!" replied Flare. "It still can't attack!"

"I set two cards face down and end my turn!" finished Kody.

* * *

**Turn 5: The Masked Flare**

"Back to me!" declared Flare. "I draw!"

'With this hand,' thought Flare. 'I can end this.'

"I play my face down spell Scorching Ascent!" roared Flare. "Now I destroy all monsters on my field and special summon a monster from my deck ignoring all summoning conditions! I destroy my Solar Flare Dragon's and bring out Volcanic Doomfire!"

Volcanic Doomfire: Attack 3000

A giant rock like creature with fire going through it appeared.

"Now I play the spell Doomed Curse!" continued Flare. "Your monster loses attack equal to the destroyed Solar Flare's! They totaled to 3000! So Blue-Eyes loses all of its power!"

Blue-Eyes White Dragon: Attack 3000-0

"Now attack Doomfire!" commanded Flare. "Pyro Buster!"

Volcanic Doomfire let loose a stream of lava that smashed through Blue-Eyes and created an explosion.

'Yes,' thought Flare. 'I managed to win.'

However, when the smoke cleared, Kody was just smiling.

"I used the trap Defense Draw!" declared Kody. "I take no battle damage and I draw 1 card!"

"Turn end," finished Flare.

'No,' thought Flare. 'I was so close. I can't afford to lose.'

* * *

**Turn 6: Kody**

"I draw! I play Pot of Greed and draw two new cards!" shouted Kody. "I set two cards face down and end my turn!"

* * *

**Turn 7: The Masked Flare**

"I draw!" declared Flare.

'He has no monsters but 3 face down cards,' thought Flare. 'Should I attack or not? I should. It's just a bluff. I have to take this chance.'

"Attack him Doomfire!" commanded Flare.

"I use the trap Call of the Haunted!" interrupted Kody. "I bring back Blue-Eyes!"

Blue-Eyes White Dragon: Attack 3000

"Now I activate my face down quick play spell!" added Kody. "Different Dimension Bond! Now I discard a monster from my hand like Red-Eyes! And Blue-Eyes gains Red-Eyes attack and defense!"

Blue-Eyes White Dragon: Attack 3000-5400 Defense 2500-4500

"No way!" panicked Flare.

"Counterattack Blue-Eyes!" roared Kody. "White Lightning!"

Blue-Eyes unleashed a stream of white energy that smashed through the volcanic stream and blew up Doomfire.

The Masked Flare: 4000-1600

* * *

**Turn 8: Kody**

"My move!" declared Kody. "Blue-Eyes direct attack!"

The Blue-Eyes roared and ended the duel while Flare was thrown back by the attack.

The Masked Flare: 1600-0000

**Win: Kody**

* * *

Kody made his way over to the Masked Flare. He was lying on the ground with his cards scattered. Kody was now able to see his face. He had red eyes and short brown hair.

"Why did you steal those kids cards?" asked Kody.

"I didn't mean to," replied Flare with tears in his eyes. "He made me."

"Who?" asked Kody.

A man wearing black and also wearing a mask jumped down.

"You little snitch," spat the Man. "I was going to make a lot selling those rare cards. But you had to lose. I even gave you cards your not supposed to use."

"You were making him do this!" roared Kody. "How could you!"

"I can do what I want brat!" spat the Man. "And I'm going to take your cards too."

"Go to hell!" replied Kody as he picked up the Raigeki spell card and threw it at a loose screw. The card hit and the screw fell out. That was when a support beam fell and collapsed on a pile of wooden crates. Kody quickly helped Flare up and they got his cards and ran as the pieces of the crates flew every where.

The Man tried to run but ended up began knocked out by a flying piece of wood.

The two snuck out just as the cops came around.

"So he was forcing you to take cards from those you beat," said Kody.

"Yeah," replied Flare. "I'm Sam Diego by the way."

"How about we return those cards?" suggested Kody.

"Yeah," replied Sam as the took walked off.

* * *

**So, that's chapter 2. What did you think because I REALLY WANT TO KNOW! **

* * *

**Made up cards:**

**Heat Wave (Spell)**

**Unite Attack (Spell)**

**Judgment of the Heavens (Trap)**

**Scorching Ascent (Spell)**

**Doomed Curse (Spell)**

**Different Dimension Bond (Spell) **

* * *

**Real Cards:**

**Kody:**

**Vice Dragon (Monster)**

**Luster Dragon 2 (Monster)**

**Threatening Roar (Trap)**

**Kaibaman (Monster)**

**Blue-Eyes White Dragon (Monster)**

**Defense Draw (Trap)**

**Pot of Greed (Spell)**

**Call of the Haunted (Trap) **

* * *

**Sam Diego:**

**Solar Flare Dragon (Monster)**

**Solar Flare Dragon (Monster)**

**Raigeki (Spell) **

**Volcanic Doomfire (Monster)**

* * *

**Winning Card:**

**Duel 1: Kody VS Sam: Different Dimension Bond (Spell) **


	3. Chapter 3: The Mystical Keepers

**Hello everyone. Here is the next chapter. I also updated the 2****nd**** so it makes more sense. Now you'll understand why Sam used an illegal card. Also, I'm making it that monsters can be summoned in face up defense mode. Please read and review! **

* * *

**3. The Mystical Keepers**

* * *

Kody and Sam were walking back from the Game Shop after Sam had returned the cards he was forced to steal. Up ahead, they could see a large crowd of people standing at a window and were looking at something inside.

"What's going on?" asked Sam.

"Not sure," replied Kody.

The two walked up to the crowd and pushed their way through. Once at the front, they saw that everyone was watching a TV. It was a news report on a duelist.

_"Once again," said the News Man. "The Regional Champion Con Andrews has claimed victory in the regional tournament and continues his winning streak. He has now also raised his rank and is nearing the top 10 of Japan's Top Duelists. We talked to many of these duelists and all said that Con will definitely become a force to be reckoned with once he gets into the Top 10."_

Sam and Kody continued to watch and listen.

_"We interviewed Con and asked what was the source of his power was. He said 'To always move forward.' Con also advises all duelists to keep trying and claims that any one can be a champion."_

"Wait," said Kody. "All of these kids are here to see a New Report on the Regional Cham?"

"We thought they we're going to say where Con was going to show up in town," replied a Boy.

"Hang on," interrupted Sam. "Con is coming here?"

"Yep," replied the Boy. "But no one knows where he is going to show up."

Kody grabbed Sam and pulled him away from the crowd.

"I heard a rumour that some one special was supposed to be coming to the Park today," whispered Kody to Sam.

"That must be Con," replied Sam in a whisper.

Kody led Sam further away from the crowd.

"If Con is there, then its the perfect chance to take him on," suggested Kody.

"But will you be able to take him?" asked Sam.

"Only one way to find out," replied Kody.

* * *

Kody and Sam sat on a bench and were waiting for Con to make his appearance.

Sam was looking at the clouds in the sky while Con was looking through his deck.

'This deck is strong,' thought Kody. 'But up against a duelist like Con, I will need to duel at my best. The duel will be close, but I want to break his winning streak and bring myself up as a duelist.'

"You a duelist?" asked a voice.

Sam stopped looking at the sky and looked at the person whom was speaking while Kody looked up from his deck to see a boy about the same age as himself standing there.

The boy had short blond hair, green eyes and was wearing black jeans, and a white shirt under a brown vest. He had a duel disk attached to his left arm and tow deck boxes on his belt.

"Yes," replied Kody.

"Then would you like to duel me, Con Andrews?" asked the Boy.

"So you're Con?" questioned Kody.

"You got it," replied Con.

"I heard you would be here," stated Kody as he stood up. "So I accept your challenge. My name's Kody Wells."

"Nice to meet you," replied Con. "Now, lets do this."

The two spread out while Sam continued to sit on the bench to watch.

The two placed their decks in their disks and activated them. They drew five cards from their decks and prepared for battle.

'Here goes,' thought Kody. 'If I trust my cards, I will win.'

'Let's see what kind of duelist you are,' thought Con. 'Bring it.'

* * *

**Kody Wells 4000 VS Con Andrews 4000**

**"Duel!"**

* * *

**Turn 1: Con**

"My turn!" cried Con. "I draw!"

Con drew his sixth card and added it to his hand.

'This will be the ultimate test for this new deck,' thought Con.

"I summon Gravekeeper's Shield Master in defense mode!" declared Con.

Gravekeeper's Shield Master: Defense 2500

A man wearing robes and wielding two shields appeared.

"I set two face down cards and end my turn!" finished Con.

'A Gravekeeper's monster,' thought Kody. 'Okay.'

* * *

**Turn 2: Kody**

"I draw!" shouted Kody. "I throw down two face down cards also! And then I summon Luster Dragon and end my turn!"

Luster Dragon: Attack 1900

A sapphire coloured dragon appeared on the field.

'A dragon monster,' thought Con. 'Interesting.'

* * *

**Turn 3: Con**

"My turn!" cried Con. "I summon Gravekeeper's Spear Master in defense mode!"

Gravekeeper's Spear Master: Defense 500

A man in robes wielding two spears appeared.

"Now I equip him with the spell Gravekeeper's Shield! Because his defense is less then 1000! Spear Master's defense rises by that of another Gravekeeper's! So his power is boosted by Shield Master!"

Gravekeeper's Spear Master: Defense 500-3000

One of Spear Master's spears vanished and was replaced with a shield.

"I end my turn!" concluded Con.

* * *

**Turn 4: Kody**

'Another monster in defense mode,' thought Kody. 'Is he trying to get monsters to sacrifice or something else?'

"My turn!" declared Kody. "I tribute Luster Dragon to summon Luster Dragon 2!"

Luster Dragon 2: Attack 2400

An emerald green dragon appeared.

"I end my turn!" finished Kody.

* * *

**Turn 5: Con**

'All I have to do is make sure he can't attack,' thought Con.

"I draw!" cried Con. "I summon another Shield Master in defense mode!"

Gravekeeper's Shield Master: Defense 2500

"I end my turn," said Con.

* * *

**Turn 6: Kody**

'More defenses,' thought Kody.

"My move!" shouted Kody. "I summon Shield Wing Dragon in defense mode! Turn end!"

Shield Wing Dragon: Defense 3000

A dragon with shields for wings appeared.

* * *

**Turn 7: Con**

"Back to me!" stated Con. "I summon a third Shield Master! Turn end!"

Gravekeeper's Shield Master: Defense 2500

* * *

**Turn 8: Kody**

"I draw!" cried Kody. "I summon Red Eyes Black Chick in defense mode! Turn end!"

Red Eyes Black Chick: Defense 500

A red egg appeared on the field.

* * *

**Turn 9: Con**

'This is it,' thought Con. 'Time to do this.'

"My turn!" roared Con. "I summon a second Spear Master in attack mode!"

Gravekeeper's Spear Master: Attack 1900

'Attack mode?' thought Kody.

"Now I overlay the 5 level 4 monsters!" declared Con.

'An XYZ summon,' thought Kody.

"I XYZ summon Gravekeeper's Spirit Master!" declared Con.

Gravekeeper's Spirit Master: Attack 2500

A man with strange symbols on his face and arms wearing a black cloak and holding a strange book appeared.

'Not good,' thought Kody.

"Now I play the spell Gift of the Living!" stated Con. "By discarding the top ten cards from my deck, I get 1000 life points!"

'But that means he will have less then half of his deck now?' thought Kody confused.

Con: 4000-5000

Con smiled as he looked at the cards he discarded.

"Here I come!" declared Con. "I use 4 of Spirit Master's overlay units!"

"Wait! What?" cried Kody.

"Now by paying 300 life points for each overlay unit also!" continued Con. "I get to special summon 4 Gravekeeper's monsters from the grave!"

Con: 5000-4700-4400-4100-3800

'That's why he sent those cards to the grave!' panicked Kody in his mind.

"Now awaken from the grave! I call you!" chanted Con. "I special summon Gravekeeper's Sword Summoner! Spirit Assassin! Scepter Master and Blade Emissary!"

Gravekeeper's Sword Summoner: Attack 2700

A man wearing Egyptian armour and wielding a mystic sword appeared

Gravekeeper's Spirit Assassin: Attack 2200

A man wearing a black cloak and wielding two daggers appeared.

Gravekeeper's Scepter Master: Attack 2400

A woman in white garments wielding a golden scepter with a crystal on the end appeared.

Gravekeeper's Blade Emissary: Attack 2300

A man in black garments wielding two swords appeared.

'4 high level monsters and 1 XYZ monster! Not good!' panicked Kody in his head.

"Get ready!" declared Con. "Spirit Assassin attack Shield Wing Dragon!"

"But Spirit Assassin's attack is too low?" questioned Kody.

"His effect allows him to in battle against a defense monster to automatically destroy it without damage calculation!" explained Con.

"No way!" cried Kody.

Spirit Assassin threw both daggers at Shield Wing Dragon and upon impact, a poison was injected into the Dragon and it vanished.

"Now Blade Emissary attack Black Chick!" commanded Con and the sword wielding Gravekeeper charged at the egg and slashed at it.

'I've lost two of my monsters,' thought Kody.

"Now Spirit Master attacks Luster Dragon 2!" declared Con. "And then my Sword Summoner and Scepter Master direct attack and end the duel!"

"Kody!" cried Sam.

"I activate the trap!" interrupted Kody. "Durability! Dragon's Endurance! I drop Luster Dragon 2's attack by half! Now he can't be destroyed and I take zero damage!"

Luster Dragon 2: Attack 2400-1200

Spirit Master sent an orb of green energy at the Dragon, while Sword Summoner slashed and Scepter Master shot a stream of energy from her Scepter. The attacks hit, but Luster Dragon 2 survived and Kody didn't take a point of damage.

"I end my turn," finished Con.

* * *

**Turn 10: Kody**

"My turn!" exclaimed Kody as he drew.

Kody smiled when he saw he had drawn Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon.

'Take this,' thought Kody.

"I banish Luster Dragon 2 to special summon the Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!" roared Kody.

Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon: Attack 2800

The black metallic dragon with red symbols on its body appeared.

"I don't think so!" interrupted Con. "I activate the trap Flash of Dark Lightning! I negate the special summon of a monster and destroy it!"

Dark lightning fell from the sky and struck Kody's dragon and destroyed it.

"Darn it," cursed Kody.

"Make your next move," stated Con.

'This guy is good,' thought Kody. 'But I can't afford to lose here. I'm still in this.'

"I use Reload!" declared Kody. "I return my two card hand to my deck and draw a new two card hand!"

Kody did just that and hoped for the best.

Kody said, "Phew," as he saw the cards he drew.

Con watched as Kody inserted a card into his disk.

"I use Hand Reinforcements!" stated Kody. "We each draw until we have six cards in our hands!"

The two duelists drew their cards.

"Now I play the spell Ultimate Ascent!" roared Kody. "I pay 1000 life points and discard a card from my hand and I get to special summon a monster from my hand!"

Kody: 4000-3000

Con watched as Kody discarded a card and slapped another on his duel disk.

"Come forth!" chanted Kody. "Dark Nova Dragon!"

Dark Nova Dragon: Attack 2600

A black dragon with dark brown armour on appeared.

"And that's not all!" continued Kody. "I use this bad boy effects! When he's summoned! I get to summon a light dragon from my grave! And I'm going to bring back the card I just discarded! Come forth! Light Pulsar Dragon!"

Light Pulsar Dragon: Attack 2500

A blue and white dragon appeared.

'Two high level dragons in one turn!' panicked Con in his mind.

"First, Dark Nova take out Spirit Master with Black Nova Bullet!" commanded Kody.

The black dragon unleashed a pith black ball of energy that smashed into the Spirit Master and vanquished it.

Con: 3800-3700

"Now Light Pulsar attack Scepter Master with Light Pulsar Blast!" roared Kody.

A stream of white energy exploded from the dragon's mouth and smashed through the Scepter Master.

Con: 3700-3600

"I set a card and end my turn!" finished Kody.

* * *

**Turn 11: Con**

'That was a strong move,' thought Con. 'But I still have the advantage.'

"I use the spell Power of Gravekeeper's!" declared Con. "My Gravekeeper's attacks go up by 300 this turn!"

Gravekeeper's Sword Summoner: Attack 2800-3100

Gravekeeper's Spirit Assassin: Attack 2200-2500

Gravekeeper's Blade Emissary: Attack 24300-2600

"Now Sword Summoner attacks Dark Nova!" stated Con. "Blade Emissary attacks Light Pulsar! And then Spirit Assassin direct attacks!"

Sword Summoner charged and slashed apart Dark Nova.

Kody: 3000-2500

Blade Emissary then slashed apart Light Pulsar and inflicted more damage.

Kody: 2500-2400

That was when Spirit Assassin sprinted forward, and Con was shocked when Dark Nova suddenly appeared and the dragon let out a fierce ball of dark energy that smashed into the Gravekeeper and destroyed it.

Con: 3600-3500

'What happened?' questioned Con in his mind.

"I used Light Pulsar's effect," explained Kody. "When he was sent to the grave, his effect kicked in and allowed me to bring back Dark Nova. And now his effect brings back Light Pulsar.

Dark Nova Dragon: Attack 2600

Light Pulsar Dragon: Attack 2500

"I set a card and end my turn," finished Con a little annoyed at what just happened.

'If I destroy both of those their effects will kick in and bring them both back,' thought Con. 'Unless I get rid of them in another way.'

The spell Power of Gravekeeper's effect wore off.

Gravekeeper's Sword Summoner: Attack 3100-2800

Gravekeeper's Blade Emissary: Attack 2600-2300

* * *

**Turn 12: Kody**

"Back to me!" cried Kody. "I play the spell Dragon's Boost! Now my dragons gain 500 attack for all other dragon monsters on the field! My monsters gain 500 attack!"

Dark Nova Dragon: Attack 2600-3100

Light Pulsar Dragon: Attack 2500-3000

"I also play the spell Over Kill!" continued Kody. "This turn, all damage is doubled!"

"I activate the trap!" interrupted Con. "Gravekeeper's Mind! No Gravekeeper's can be destroyed this turn!"

"It doesn't matter!" commented Kody. "Dark Nova attack Sword Emissary and Light Pulsar does the same!"

A dark ball of energy rocketed towards Sword Emissary and smashed into him.

Con: 3500-1900

Light Pulsar then unleashed a stream of white energy that smashed into Sword Emissary again.

Con: 1900-0900

"I set a card and end my turn!" exclaimed Kody.

* * *

**Turn 13: Con**

"My turn! I draw!" exclaimed Con.

Con looked at the card he drew and he knew he was going to have to summon it if he wanted to win.

"I play the spell Banishing Mage!" cried Con. "All monsters that should go to the grave this turn are removed from play instead!"

"Wait! What?" cried Kody.

"I tribute my two monsters and summon Gravekeeper's Sorcerer!"

Gravekeeper's Sorcerer: Attack 2800

A warlock wearing Egyptian clothes and wielding a long staff appeared.

"On the turn he is summoned he inflicts double damage and can attack both of your monsters!" explained Con. "Sorcerer attack with Mystical Orb Blast!"

The Sorcerer conjured a ball of green energy on its staff and threw it at Kody's two dragons. The dragon's both blew up when the orb hit them.

Kody: 2400-2200-1900

"And because they are removed from play," added Con. "Their effects aren't triggered. I set two cards and end my turn."

* * *

**Turn 14: Kody**

'I still have one chance to win,' thought Kody. 'If I draw that one card I added in before the duel.'

"I draw!" exclaimed Kody and he smiled when he saw what card he drew. "I play the spell Final World Fusion!"

'Not that card!' panicked Con in his mind.

"I fuse Light Pulsar and Dark Nova who have been removed from play and fusion summon Yin Yang Dragon!" roared Kody.

Yin Yang Dragon: Attack 5100

A black and white dragon with yin yang symbols all over its body appeared.

"This is it," commented Kody. "The last turn. Yin Yang attack!"

A stream of black and white energy exploded from his monster's mouth and was headed towards Gravekeeper's Sorcerer.

"I activate the trap Magic Cylinder!" interrupted Con. "This will re-direct the damage back on you!"

"I chain with the quick play spell from my hand!" replied Kody. "Mystical Buster Typhoon! This will negate and destroy your trap!"

A red typhoon appeared and smashed apart the trap.

"This is the end!" declared Kody as his monsters attack continued.

"I play my other trap!" roared Con. "Ring of Destruction! I destroy your monster and we both take damage equal to its attack points!"

A ring wit grenades attached to it appeared around Yin Yang Dragon's neck and exploded.

Kody: 1900-0000

Con: 0900-0000

**Outcome: Draw**

* * *

"It was a draw?" said Sam in disbelief.

"That was some monster," complemented Con as he and Kody walked up to each other and shook hands. "If I hadn't had Ring of Destruction I would have lost."

"Still," replied Kody. "I can't wait for our next duel. I know that one won't end in a draw."

"Yep," replied Con as he took his deck from his disk and looked at it.

'I wanted to see how good this deck was,' thought Con. 'But I still think that my real deck is stronger. So I'll stick with it.'

Con placed the deck in the empty deck box and took out his other one.

"Next time you'll face my real deck," said Con.

"I look forward to it," replied Kody.

* * *

**What did you think of that chapter? I know I made up a lot of cards in this chapter but I guess that's the way it goes sometimes. Please review! **

* * *

**Made up cards:**

**Gravekeeper's Shield Master (Monster)**

**Gravekeeper's Spear Master (Monster)**

**Gravekeeper's Shield (Spell)**

**Gravekeeper's Spirit Master (XYZ Monster)**

**Gravekeeper's Sword Summoner (Monster)**

**Gravekeeper's Spirit Assassin (Monster)**

**Gravekeeper's Scepter Master (Monster)**

**Gravekeeper's Sword Emissary (Monster)**

**Flash of Dark Lightning (Trap)-Made up card in manga**

**Power of Gravekeeper's (Spell)**

**Gravekeeper's Mind (Trap)**

**Banishing Mage (Spell) **

**Gravekeeper's Sorcerer (Monster)**

**Mystical Buster Typhoon (Spell) **

* * *

**Shield Wing Dragon (Monster)**

**Durability, Dragon's Endurance (Trap)-Made up card in manga**

**Hand Reinforcements (Spell)**

**Ultimate Ascent (Spell)**

**Dark Nova Dragon (Monster)**

**Dragon's Boost (Spell)**

**Over Kill (Spell)**

**Final World Fusion (Spell)**

**Yin Yang Dragon (Fusion Monster)**

* * *

**Real cards:**

* * *

**Kody:**

**Luster Dragon (Monster)**

**Luster Dragon 2 (Monster)**

**Red-Eyes Black Chick (Monster)**

**Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon (Monster)**

**Reload (Spell)**

**Light Pulsar Dragon (Monster)**

* * *

**Con: **

**Magic Cylinder (Trap)**

**Ring of Destruction (Trap) **


	4. Chapter 4: Game of Gadgets

**Here we have chapter 4, and where the mysterious cards make their debut. Please read and review! **

* * *

**4. Game of Gadgets **

* * *

"No!" cried the boy as his monster was destroyed and he went flying.

The Boy groaned as he tried to stand but couldn't. His injuries were too severe. He began to crawl away slowly and tried to ignore the stinging pain in his hands.

'How did he do that?' thought the Boy. 'It was like his monster was real.'

"I win," said his opponent. "And now for your punishment."

The Opponent smirked evilly as he walked over to the Boy.

"No wait," said the Boy. "Please, no. I'm sorry."

The Boy began to cry and the Opponent spat on him before kicking him. The Boy cried out and grasped his chest in pain. The Boy was full on crying now.

"Please," mumbled the Boy.

"You showed me no mercy," spat the Opponent. "Why should I show you some?"

The Boy held his hand up and the giant monster behind him came crashing down on the Boy. The Boy screamed as the monster attacked him.

The Opponent laughed devilishly as his monster assaulted the Boy.

* * *

Kody and Sam watched as Con continued to give kids his autograph in the Game Shop.

"He has been doing that for an hour," whined Kody.

"That's what happens when you're famous," replied Sam.

Suddenly a young boy rushed into the store and collapsed to the ground. The Boy's closed had been ripped to shreds and he was covered in bruises and cuts. He had a black eye and his lip was bleeding. He looked like the Devil was after him.

Everyone quickly swarmed around him to help.

"What happened?" asked Con.

"It was," mumbled the Boy who then closed his eyes.

"He's fainted," commented Sam.

"But who did this to him?" questioned Kody angrily.

"Hey look!" called out a girl in the store who was pointing at a TV screen mounted on the wall.

Everyone turned to look at the TV.

"In other news," said the News Man. "There has reportedly been a strange duelist going around and defeating players. When he beats his opponents he takes their deck and attacks them. So far there have been no leads as to who is doing this. Police have discovered only one connection between all of the victims. They all go to Center West High."

"Hey," said Kody. "That's my school."

"It was," mumbled the Boy lying on the ground.

Everyone's eyes where suddenly fixed on the Boy again.

"Who was it?" asked Con.

"Tell us," added Sam.

"It was Ash," mumbled the Boy before fainting again.

"Ash?" questioned Sam. "Who is Ash?"

Everyone in the store shrugged.

"Hey," piped up Kody. "I know an Ash. He's in my class. But he's so quiet. I don't see why he would do something like this."

"Let's check it out anyway," suggested Con. "Someone call an ambulance for this kid."

The Shop Owner called an ambulance while Kody, Sam and Con went to find Ash.

* * *

DING DONG!

The blue door opened to reveal a tall woman with short black hair wearing a pink dress.

"Can I help you?" asked the Woman.

"We're looking for Ash," replied Kody.

"I don't think this is the best time," commented the Woman and she went to close the door.

"Hold on," interrupted Sam as he grabbed hold of the door to stop it from closing. "Why is this a bad time?"

The Woman let go of the door and covered her face with her hands.

"I don't know what's happened to my little Ash," said the Woman as she cried. "He's gone all cold and I think he's the duelist who's attacking kids."

"Were here to help," replied Con.

* * *

Kody, Con and Sam were lead to a brown door.

"He's down here," said Ash's Mother and she opened the door. She led them down into what appeared to be the basement. There were boxes with random stuff in them up against the walls. And they quickly spotted a boy sitting in the corner facing the wall.

"Ash deer," said his Mother. "There are some kids here to see you."

Ash cursed at his Mother and stood up. He was short and he had brown hair. He was wearing big black glasses and blue overalls. He had braces and blue shoes. He also had a duel disk strapped to his arm.

"I told you to leave me alone!" snapped Ash.

His Mother cowered away and stepped back.

"Ash," interrupted Kody. "Why did you attack those kids?"

"Because I felt like it!" roared Ash. "Those jerks would always pick on me! I had not respect in that school! Even the teacher's didn't like me! All I wanted was to fit in! Could I get one simple thing? NO! But I have power now, and I'm going to get back at everyone who ever did me wrong!"

"I won't let you," replied Kody as he stepped forward. "I know you're in pain, but you're just as bad as those bullies. Don't you understand, two wrongs don't make a right!"

"Go to hell!" spat Ash.

"That's it!" commented Kody. "I'm going to beat you and get those kids deck's who you stole back! I'm going to stop you!"

"In your dreams!" snarled Ash. "You'll never beat the almighty Ash Tech! When I beat you, I'll show you true terror!"

The two duelists spread out in the store and inserted their decks. They drew five cards and began.

* * *

**Kody Wells 4000 VS Ash Tech 4000**

**"Duel!" **

* * *

**Turn 1: Ash**

"I'll kick this off!" declared Ash. "I draw! I summon the Blue Gadget in defense mode!"

Blue Gadget: Defense 1500

A blue gadget with arms and legs appeared.

"Then I activate the spell Ties of the Brethren!" spat Ash. "By paying 1000 life I can summon two level 4 monsters with the same attribute as the one on my field from my deck! I special summon Purple Gadget and Brown Gadget in defense mode!"

Purple Gadget: Defense 1300

A purple gadget with arms and legs appeared.

Brown Gadget: Defense 1400

A brown gadget with arms and legs appeared.

Ash: 4000-3000

'He brought two monsters that can't be used as a tribute and can't attack?' thought Kody.

'Just you wait,' thought Ash.

"I play the continuous spell Ultimate Defense Armour Up!" continued Ash. "All defense mode monsters on my field now get their defense power doubled!"

"What!" cried Kody.

Blue Gadget: Defense 1500-3000

Purple Gadget: Defense 1300-2600

Brown Gadget: Defense 1400-2800

"I set a card and end my turn!" finished Ash.

* * *

**Turn 2: Kody**

'He's playing defensively,' thought Kody. 'What's his strategy?'

"My move!" shouted Kody. "I draw! I summon Armoured Dragon in attack mode!"

Armoured Dragon: Attack 1900

A dragon wearing armour appeared.

"Now I set two cards and end my turn!" finished Kody.

* * *

**Turn 3: Ash**

"My turn!" snorted Ash. "I draw! I summon the Pink Gadget in defense mode!"

Pink Gadget: Defense 1600

A pink gadget with arms and legs appeared.

"And thanks to my spell its defense doubles!" declared Ash. "I'll end my turn with that!"

Pink Gadget: Defense 1600-3200

* * *

**Turn 4: Kody**

"I draw!" exclaimed Kody. "I tribute my Armoured Dragon to summon Luster Dragon 2!"

Luster Dragon 2: Attack 2400

A dragon with emerald coloured skin appeared.

"Now I summon Shield Wing Dragon in defense mode and end my turn!" finished Kody.

Shield Wing Dragon: Defense 3000

A dragon with shields for wings appeared.

* * *

**Turn 5: Ash**

'Pathetic,' thought Ash.

"I draw!" roared Ash. "I use the spell Level Conversion! This turn, all monsters on the field right now become any level I like! I choose 1!"

Blue Gadget: Level 4-1

Purple Gadget: Level 4-1

Pink Gadget: Level 4-1

Brown Gadget: Level 4-1

Luster Dragon 2: Level 6-1

Shield Wing Dragon: Level 4-1

"Now I summon the tuner monster Gadget Advisor!" continued Ash.

Gadget Advisor: Attack 500

A gadget numbers all over its body appeared.

'A tuner monster,' thought Kody. 'He must be going for a synchro summon.'

"Now!" snorted Ash. "Gadget Advisor level 3! Give Blue, Purple, Pink and Brown Gadget all level 1 a tune up!"

The room began to shake and it suddenly got really cold. The lights dimmed and Ash laughed manically. Dark energy began to radiate from Ash and he held up a synchro monster card.

"I synchro summon Chaos Gadget Lord!" roared Ash.

Chaos Gadget Lord: Attack 3000

A black and purple mechanical giant made up of many visible gadgets appeared.

"What is that?" questioned Sam.

"I've never heard of this monster before," added Con.

"Oh my," added Ash's Mother.

"What in the world?" asked Kody.

"Now I use Chaos Gadget Lord's ability!" declared Ash. "Since you have more then 1 monster on your field, I can destroy one of the monsters on your field! Chaos Gadget Lord destroy Shield Wing Dragon with Chaos Lightning Blast!"

Dark lightning pulsed through the mechanical giant before it then shot towards Shield Wing and vaporized it.

'Not good!' panicked Kody in his head.

"Now attack Luster Dragon 2 with Chaos Gadget Storm!" commanded Ash.

Gadgets with dark electricity pulsing through them were flung at Luster Dragon 2 and blasted it away.

Kody cried out as the attack threw him back.

Kody: 4000-3400

"I set a card and end my turn!" finished Ash.

'What was that?' thought Kody as he stood up. 'It was like the attack was causing real damage.'

Kody looked at his chest and could see many scratches and he was bleeding.

"I activate the trap New Hope!" exclaimed Kody. "I get to summon a monster from my deck with attack or defense equal or less then the damage I took! And in defense mode, I'm summoning a monster with 500 defense! Come forth Black Chick!"

Red-Eyes Black Chick: Defense 500

A red egg appeared.

* * *

**Turn 6: Kody**

"My move!" shouted Kody. "I get rid of Black Chick, and special summon Red-Eyes Black Dragon!"

Red-Eyes Black Dragon: Attack 2400

A black dragon with red eyes appeared.

"So what!" spat Ash.

"So this!" replied Kody as he slapped a card on his disk. "I get rid of Red-Eyes and summon the Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon!"

Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon: Attack 2400

A black dragon with strange red markings all over its body and red eyes burst out of Red-Eyes Black Dragon and roared.

"It doesn't even have higher attack points!" snorted Ash.

"I use his effect!" declared Kody. "He gains 300 attack for very dragon in the graveyard! I have 5! Luster Dragon 2, Shield Wing Dragon, Armoured Dragon, Black Chick and Red-Eyes Black Dragon! That gives him a whooping 1500 attack bonus!"

Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon: Attack 2400-3900

"Alright!" cheered Sam.

"Go get him Kody," added Con.

"Attack with Dark Fire Bullet!" commanded Kody.

Darkness Dragon conjured a black ball of fire in its mouth and sent it rocketing towards Chaos Gadget Lord.

"I activate the trap Negate Attack!" interrupted Ash.

The attack from Darkness Dragon was sucked into a vortex.

"I set a card and end my turn!" finished Kody.

'Okay,' thought Kody. 'He may have survived, but he can't use his monsters effect because I only have one monster.'

* * *

**Turn 7: Ash**

"My turn!" spat Ash.

Ash drew his card and then inserted it into his disk.

"First I play Hand Reinforcements!" declared Ash. "We each draw until we have six cards!"

The players drew their cards and Ash smirked at what he drew.

"I pay 500 life points to activate the spell Unbroken Birth!" roared Ash. "Now you get an Unbroken Token on your side of the filed in defense mode! It can't be attacked, tribute or destroyed by my card effects!"

"Oh no!" panicked Kody.

Ash: 3000-2500

Unbroken Token: Defense 0

A black seed appeared on Kody's side of the field.

"Oh look," snorted Ash. "You have more then one monster on the field. That means I can use Chaos Gadget Lord's ability. I also play the spell Retribution of the Gadgets! Now whenever a monster is destroyed by an effect, the owner takes 500 points of damage."

"Crud," cursed Kody.

Dark lightning struck Darkness Dragon and vaporized it. Kody cried out as some of the lightning struck him too.

"Take that!" laughed Ash as Kody took damage from Retribution of the Gadgets.

Kody: 3400-2900

"I set two cards and end my turn!" finished Ash.

* * *

**Turn 8: Kody **

"My move," said Kody as he huffed and puffed. "I draw! Watch this! Since I have 3 dark monsters in my graveyard exactly, I can special summon the ruler of the dark! Come forth Dark Armed Dragon!"

Dark Armed Dragon: Attack 2800

A black dragon in black armour appeared and gave a fierce roar.

"Nice job Kody," cheered Sam.

"You got him," added Con.

'Yeah right,' thought Ash.

"Now I use Dark Armed Dragon's ability!" declared Kody. "I remove Black Chick in my grave from play and destroy a monster on the field!"

Dark Armed Dragon whipped its armoured tail at Chaos Gadget Lord.

"Not so fast!" interrupted Ash. "I play the trap Magic Barrier! Chaos Gadget Lord in unaffected by effects this turn!"

A shield appeared around Ash's monster and blocked Dark Armed Dragon's tail.

"It doesn't matter!" replied Kody. "I activate the trap Energy Awaken Blast! Since your monster survived, I can release the token on my field and give Dark Armed Dragon an extra 1000 attack points!"

Dark Armed Dragon: Attack 2800-3800

Max acted as if Retribution of the Gadgets wasn't affecting him; he was focused on taking down this strange synchro monster.

Kody: 2900-2400

"Now attack!" commanded Kody.

"I activate the trap Mirror Force!" interrupted Ash.

'No!' thought Kody.

Dark Armed charged forward but a shield appeared and Dark Armed was smashed apart upon contact.

Then the effect of Retribution of the Gadgets kicked in and inflicted damage.

Kody: 2400-1900

"It's over," stated Ash.

Kody fell to his knees and didn't know what to do.

"Don't give up!" encouraged Con. "You can beat him!"

"He's right!" added Sam. "Believe in your cards!"

'Believe in your cards,' thought Kody.

Kody stood up and pressed a button on his disk.

"I activate the trap Dark World Draw!" declared Kody. "Because my monster was destroyed, I get to draw two cards!"

Kody placed his hand on his deck and thought, 'Believe in myself. Believe in my cards. And the deck will provide the answer.'

"I draw!" exclaimed Kody who looked at the two cards he drew and smiled. "I throw down two face downs and summon Shining Dragon in defense mode! Turn end!"

Shining Dragon: Defense 1000

A dragon with shiny scales appeared.

* * *

**Turn 9: Ash**

"Time to take out the trash!" spat Ash as he drew. "I play the spell Shield Crush! I destroy Shining Dragon as it is in defense mode!"

Shining Dragon exploded and the room went silent. No one saw Kody smiling.

Kody: 1900-1400

"Now Chaos Gadget Lord direct attacks!" commanded Ash.

"I activate my face down quick-play spell Dark World Fusion!" interrupted Kody.

'What!' thought Ash.

"I fuse Shining Dragon with Dark Armed Dragon in my graveyard!" roared Kody. "I fuse the light and dark dragons together to summon out the dragon of balance! Awaken Yin Yang Dragon!"

Yin Yang Dragon: Attack 4300

A black and white dragon with Yin Yang symbols all over its body appeared.

"I use the quick-play spell Release Metamorphosis!" exclaimed Ash. "Because you special summoned a monster, my monsters attack increases by yours!"

Chaos Gadget Lord: Attack 3000-7300

"I win!" declared Ash.

"Face down card activate," replied Kody calmly. "Ultimate Metamorphosis! Because your attack increased mine does by the same amount!"

Yin Yang Dragon: Attack 4300-8600

"No!" cried Ash.

"Counterattack!" commanded Kody. "Supremacy Blast!"

The dragon unleashed a stream of black and white energy that smashed into Chaos Gadget Lord and destroyed it.

Ash: 2500-1000

* * *

**Turn 10: Kody**

"My turn!" exclaimed Kody. "Yin Yang Dragon direct attack!"

Yin Yang attacked Ash and ended the duel.

Ash: 1000-0000

**Winner: Kody**

* * *

Ash was flung back from the attack and the dark energy around him vanished.

Con, Sam and Mrs. Tech ran over to Kody as he tried to keep standing.

"That was some monster," commented Kody.

"How was it able to hurt you?" asked Sam.

"I have no idea," replied Kody.

Ash rubbed his head as he sat up. "What happened?"

"You were attacking people who bullied you and took their cards," replied Con.

"Huh?" was the only thing Ash could say.

"Don't you remember just dueling?" asked Con.

Ash shook his head.

Kody stumbled over to Ash's deck and picked up Chaos Gadget Lord. Kody examined the card and was shocked as the image and stats slowly vanished. In a matter of seconds, the card had gone blank.

'What in the world,' thought Kody.

* * *

_"So, it has begun. Soon, everything will fall into place." _

* * *

**To be continued: PLEASE REVIEW! Because I want to know what you thought of this chapter! **

* * *

**Cards:**

**Made up:**

**Blue Gadget (Monster)**

**Purple Gadget (Monster)**

**Pink Gadget (Monster)**

**Brown Gadget (Monster) **

**Gadget Advisor (Monster)**

**Chaos Gadget Lord (Synchro Monster)**

**Ultimate Defense Armour Up (Spell)**

**Ties of the Brethren (Spell) Made up card in manga**

**Level Conversion (Spell) **

**Hand Reinforcements (Spell) **

**Unbroken Birth (Spell)**

**Unbroken Token (Token) **

**Magic Barrier (Trap) **

**Retribution of the Gadgets (Spell) **

**Release Metamorphosis (Spell) **

**Armoured Dragon (Monster) Made up card in manga**

**Shield Wing Dragon (Monster)**

**New Hope (Trap)**

**Energy Awaken Blast (Quick-Play Spell) **

**Dark World Draw (Trap)**

**Dark World Fusion (Quick-Play Spell) **

**Shining Dragon (Monster) Made up card in manga**

**Yin Yang Dragon (Fusion Monster) **

**Ultimate Metamorphosis (Quick-Play Spell) **

* * *

**Real cards:**

* * *

**Kody:**

**Luster Dragon 2 (Monster)**

**Red-Eyes Black Chick (Monster)**

**Red-Eyes Black Dragon (Monster)**

**Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon (Monster)**

**Dark Armed Dragon (Monster) **

* * *

**Ash:**

**Mirror Force (Trap)**

**Negate Attack (Trap)**

**Shield Crush (Spell) **

* * *

**Winning Card: Dark World Fusion **


End file.
